Lasher (War Dog) (Earth-616)
}} | Aliases = Lasher | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly Deadpool, | Relatives = Hybrid; Lasher, Phage, Riot, Agony) (symbiotes) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Three eyes when bonded to the Lasher symbiote. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = War dog | Education = | Origin = DogCategory:Dogs | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Zeb Wells; Clayton Crain | First = Carnage, U.S.A. #2 | Death = Absolute Carnage: Separation Anxiety Vol 1 1 | Quotation = That's Lasher... a war dog whose bite is worse than his bark. | Speaker = Deadpool | QuoteSource = Deadpool vs. Carnage Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Mercury Team With Carnage on the loose and taking over Doverton, Colorado, the U.S. army needed symbiotes to combat symbiotes. After the Hybrid symbiote was de-fused, to Chief petty officer Marcus Simms, who was part of Mercury Team, was given a military special War Dog, who he trained with extensively as a symbiotically enhanced duo with the symbiote Lasher. The human members of the Mercury Team were later killed by Carnage when the criminal encountered the ghost town their secret base was located at by chance during his murderous journey around the United States. Lasher survived and bonded with Deadpool, who had been following Kasady's trail, along with the other three symbiotes to take down Carnage. After helping Deadpool fight Carnage, Lasher was given the other three symbiotes by the merc, so she could return them to the government. .]] Absolute Carnage Following Knull's awakening, the Life Foundation symbiotes succumbed to his control. They became violent, and after killing the dog, controlled it's corpse. Arriving in Carrington Cottage, Colorado, the dog came across a young girl named Sadie - whose family was falling apart. When she took the dog into her house, the four symbiotes ripped out of the war-dog's corpse, separating from each other and taking over Sadie, her parents, and her little brother Billy. | Powers = Amalgamated Symbiote: As part of Project Mercury, Lasher was a German Shepard war dog bonded to the Lasher symbiote after it was separated from the gestalt Hybrid symbiote. Following Deadpool bonding to Lasher and the other Mercury Team symbiotes - Phage, Riot, and Agony - in order to defeat Carnage, he turned them over to the dog. * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Smelling * Accelerated Healing Factor * Wall-Crawling * Constituent-Matter Manipulation | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Without her symbiote, Lasher is immobile and had to be carried by Marcus Simms. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The Lasher name for the symbiote wasn't officially used until , with a War Dog as host. ** Lasher was originally the name of an action-figure, but the name stuck in the symbiote mythos for the name of Ramon Hernandez's symbiote. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Pets Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hyperosmia Category:Absolute Carnage casualties